


Love Doesn't Always Mean Zero

by keeperofstories



Series: Game, Set, Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowjobs (Mentioned), Closeted Character, Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Bingo Fill: I Heart BJs picture, M/M, Masturbation, confident!Merlin, pansexual!Gwaine, tennis player!Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: Arthur has been quietly living the life his father expected of him until a certain tennis player in a certain shirt has him questioning if that's really how he wants to live his life.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Game, Set, Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Love Doesn't Always Mean Zero

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about this story, I really wanted to commemorate the state of the U.S. Open but I don't know. I hope Arthur doesn't come off too OOC, I just figured, in a modern setting with his father's iron rule, he wouldn't be that self-assured.

Arthur never would’ve heard of Merlin Emrys if not for the shirt; he wasn’t one of the big draws at the U.S. Open and so had been playing on one of the outer courts. Arthur, of course, was sitting in the stands of Arthur Ashe, blissfully unaware that a cheeky Irishman was about to challenge Arthur’s carefully structured life. 

Naturally, it was Gwaine who made Arthur aware of Emrys’ unique attire before he changed into a more traditional shirt courtside, using his typical level of tact. 

“Look at this out and proud twink,” Gwaine said as he shoved his phone under Arthur’s nose, joining Arthur in the food court. “I need to get a shirt like that, where’d’you suppose he got it?” 

Taking the phone to get a proper look, Arthur was suddenly staring into calm blue eyes on a narrow face. The ¾ photo gave Arthur a close look at the tennis player’s intensity as he prepared himself for the coming match whilst also perfectly framed the plain black T-shirt he wore that boldly read in white print “I Heart BJs”, with an actual heart instead of the word. The longer Arthur stared at the picture, the more he felt his stomach in his throat and he shoved the phone away, feeling like those piercing eyes were mocking him through the small screen. 

Gwaine was composing a sonnet to blowjobs but his voice faded away as Arthur wondered what _he_ would look like wearing that shirt. He imagined a version of himself who not only wore a shirt like that but who could sink to his knees and pull out another man’s hard cock with practiced ease, wrapping his lips around the head and tasting a man’s musk. Would he be able to take a cock all the way down his throat? Would he like it? Arthur’s throat convulsed as he thought of hard thrusts plunging into him, knowing that that sensation would forever be a mystery to him. 

Emrys had won his match and, quite against his will, Arthur found himself in the stands of one of the smallest courts at the Open. Emrys walked out in a vibrant rainbow shirt with the words “Love is Love” printed across it. Arthur found that much more provocative than the blowjob shirt. 

Watching Emrys play his match, Arthur learned more about the compelling man. One, he was a fighter, going after every point with fierce determination, running, sliding, and stretching to make sure the ball always went back over the net. Two, he had a sense of humour, occasionally acknowledging the crowd and giving them a show. Three, he thought of more than just himself, giving his defeated opponent words of encouragement as they hugged at the net and thanking the sparse crowd for choosing his match to watch. Merlin Emrys was stunning, unapologetic in being exactly who he was meant to be; clearly living the life he was meant to live. 

As Emrys left the court, Arthur knew he could continue to live his own rigourously planned out life, following the expected steps dictated by his father and society, and slowly suffocate to death under the misery of the pretense or…he could do something so he might have a chance to feel as alive as Merlin Emrys. 

Change required a first step and Arthur’s was to open his laptop and go to a porn site he’d heard of but never allowed himself to look at. It was dickapalooza as Arthur clicked on videos and his hand was almost immediately stroking along his length as he watched dicks rub against each other and disappear in moaning mouths, precome dripping as men took unabashed delight in pleasuring other men. Arthur had never come so quickly or felt so right. 

Wealth and privilege had its benefits, including netting Arthur an invite to a party players were known to attend. It was as Arthur was circulating that he saw him. Emrys was laughing with a group of players, looking resplendent and assured in a well-fitted lilac suit. Though a few years on the circuit already and still establishing his game, there was a confidence about Emrys that drew Arthur forward. This man had Arthur questioning his life choices, had inexplicably given him hope—by wearing a simple shirt—that he might deserve to be happy, and he was right _there_ ; Arthur had to speak with him. Change meant taking steps, right? 

When Emrys went to refill his cup, Arthur made his move, coming up beside the player at the refreshment table. If Emrys had been a woman, Arthur would have known exactly what to say but this was his first attempt at flirting with a _man_ ; he had to be cool. 

“I hear you prefer blondes,” Arthur said assuredly and then winced, turning his back and seriously thinking about bolting. 

“You want to try that again,” Emrys said with a delightful accent, smirk evident in his voice. 

No coward, Arthur turned and said, “Yes, I do. What I meant to say was, I’ve seen you play and I think you’re doing really well.” 

“Well, stranger, coming from you, that’s a truly wonderful compliment.” Arthur knew Emrys was lightly mocking him and yet he didn’t feel affronted, Emrys’ open amusement feeling playful rather than malicious. Sticking out his hand for a firm shake, Arthur introduced himself. 

“Arthur Pendragon, representing Camelot Industries.” Arthur saw the flash of recognition in Emrys’ eyes as he returned Arthur’s shake, saying, “Merlin Emrys, though I suppose you already know that.” 

“Yes,” Arthur confirmed then fell into an awkward silence as he struggled to come up with something, _anything_ , interesting to say. 

“So, what’s your play here?” Emrys asked candidly, still with that teasing amusement though Arthur sensed that that could change, become harder, very quickly. “You saw my shirt and thought I’d be up for a quick fuck? Or…” 

“No, I,” Arthur struggled, returning to his bolting idea briefly, before soldiering on. “I actually liked yesterday’s shirt better. I just, I can’t imagine ever feeling comfortable enough to wear anything like that,” Arthur admitted honestly and started a strategic retreat, which is much different from running away. “I guess, I just wanted to let you know that,” Arthur muttered as he backed away but Merlin took Arthur’s hand and started walking, throwing a “Let’s go somewhere quieter,” over his shoulder. 

Arthur had a semi-freak out, thinking Emrys meant they were going to a place where they could have that “quick fuck” but it turned out the man just wanted to find a place where they could both sit and talk. Emrys had a very easy air about him, discussing the Open mostly, asking after Arthur’s impressions and soon, Arthur relaxed, before their conversation turned more personal. 

“I always loved playing football,” Arthur revealed. “I so wanted to play professionally but my father wouldn’t have it. ‘Real work comes first.’” 

“How’d you get into tennis?” Emrys asked curiously and Arthur’s heart quickened as they were getting closer to the topic they both knew was coming. 

“A girlfriend,” Arthur said. “Mithian, she was obsessed with the sport. Both of our fathers saw us creating a dynasty together. Unfortunately for that plan, I fell in love with tennis but not the girl. Not any girls.” 

“Have you told anyone?” Emrys asked though he likely already knew the answer. 

Instead of answering, Arthur asked the question that had been swirling inside his head since he’d seen Emrys in that blasted shirt, “Do you _truly_ love blo-BJs?” 

It was an inappropriate question, Arthur knew better, and he was about to apologize when Emrys replied, “Not as much as I think people expect. Receiving, of course, is amazing but giving? I love the pleasure I can give my partner more than the actual mechanics of it.” 

Pushing his luck, Arthur asked, “What’s it feel like, to have a co-dick in your mouth?” 

“It feels like,” Emrys started and then leaned forward, speaking directly into Arthur’s ear. “Like, you have this large, heavy, blunt instrument in your mouth, trying to spear you, and yet it’s so incredibly sensitive. The lightest suck, the gentlest flick of your tongue, and it reacts. Your jaw might ache from accommodating that size but your partner is electrified.” 

Emrys’ breath was hot against Arthur’s ear and Arthur shifted in his seat, feeling himself react. Emrys pulled away and Arthur placed a hand right above Emrys’ knee. 

“Do you want…” Arthur tried to offer, intrigued by this vivacious man and not wanting to lose his chance to start something with him. 

Emrys took Arthur’s hand away, placing a chaste kiss to his palm, before answering, “Don’t force something you’re not ready for.” Leaning forward, Arthur thought Emrys was going in for a kiss but he stopped just short of his lips meeting Arthur’s, Arthur feeling Emrys’ words against his skin. “But I might be willing to take you on a proper date,” Emrys added and Arthur swore his heart completely stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
